


New Mission: Save The Little Prince

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Blood, Blood money, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper Friendship, Crying Jughead Jones, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Gang Rape, Gargoyles, Good Dad Tom Keller, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Cold, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller Crying, Kevin Keller Hurt, Kevin Keller Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller raped, M/M, Paying to save a life, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Tom Keller, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sending a video of rape, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Video Taped Rape, Waterboarding, Worried FP Jones II, Worried Tom Keller, bleeding feet, fear of water, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Kevin thought he got away from the guy that said "get In the car you little tease" but he didn't. After yelling at Betty before he can leave the woods the guy seizes him. Tom Is waiting to talk to his son about what he has been doing. But when his boy comes home he has been raped and Is bleeding. Tom learns his son needs his help desperately with both physical and mental/emotional wounds. Meanwhile(Season Jump) Instead of locking Jug In the freezer Kurtz knocks him out and kidnaps him. With both FP and Gladys In the hospital knowing Jug Is alone with Kurtz and not knowing what Kurtz Is doing to or with Jug, not knowing where JB Is or what’s happening to her, and not being able to do anything about It they’re worried sick. Eventually they’ll find out they should have been. Feeling like she has done enough damage Gladys leaves Riverdale leaving FP to rescue Jug alone. Once again FP has to deal with Kurtz. Once again Kurtz Is threatening the life of a child of his.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom & Kevin Keller, FP Jones II & Gladys Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Gladys Jones & Jellybean Jones, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Kurtz, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	New Mission: Save The Little Prince

Kevin was walking In Fox Forrest after just getting away from a creepy guy. Soon he saw Betty and Cheryl walk over to him.

Kevin: Oh my god, what are you two doing here?

Betty: Cheryl called me and said It looked like you were going a jog headed towards Fox Forrest.

Cheryl: Fact

Betty: You said you weren’t going to do this anymore

Kevin: For god’s sake Betty, what do you want from me?

Betty: I want you to have more respect for yourself then this.

Kevin: Respect for myself? 

Betty: Yes

Kevin: Look, we’ve been friends for a long time but you still have no Idea.

Betty: Then tell me Kev please

Kevin: You act like we have the same set of options. But we don’t. You live In this pale pink world of milkshakes, and first kisses, and am I going to date Archie or Jughead.

Cheryl: Except for when she’s Dark Betty

Kevin: Right! Except for when you’re exploring your BDSM sexuality. Which again, you’re allowed to do. But I’m not. Because why? This Is what I got Betty! Me and these woods! So please don’t come here and tell me It’s disgusting. If you can’t accept what I do whatever I do then we’re not really friends!

Kevin stormed away and Cheryl forced Betty to leave. But not long after storming off that same guy that said “Get In the damn car you little tease!” Seized him; putting one hand over Kevin’s mouth and the other holding Kevin’s hands behind his back.

The guy: You’re not leaving without giving me what I want. Without giving me a good time.

Kevin: Look! I don’t want you, okay?! Just leave me alone!

The guy: Oh no pretty boy, you and I are going to have some fun tonight.

Kevin struggled the whole time but It was no use as the guy took off Kevin’s clothes and his own.

Kevin: Please! Let me go!(Cried)

The guy leaned down, lips brushing against Kevin’s neck. Kevin shuddered. 

The guy: You’re so cute. And so Intoxicating. Such a beautiful boy.

He slowly moved upwards, planting kisses between phrases. He progressed to his jawline, trailing closer to Kevin’s mouth. He kissed him on the lips. He forced Kevin’s mouth open with his tongue. The guy only separated when he needed air and only then for a brief moment. The guy was soon on top with Kevin splayed out beneath him. His fingers trailed down his body. First they ran along Kevin’s neck before dipping lower to his nipples. Kevin sobbed out. Yes, this Is what he came to Fox Forrest for, but now with this creep. His thumb glanced over Kevin’s right nipple and Kevin whimpered. The guy couldn’t help but smirk Into the kiss before breaking It. His mouth trailed down and captured her other nipple, tongue doing what his thumb just had. Kevin gasped out. The hand that was on Kevin’s chest then moved down lower to cup his cock slowly. The guy’s palm grinding against his cock until the tip of his finger probed his entrance. His middle finger slowly made Its way past his entrance and Into his core, moving at a languid pace. The guy continued to suck lightly on his nipples. Kevin’s hips and spine rolled as he squirmed, whimpering softly. He Increased the speed on his finger before adding a second. Kevin’s whimpers went up a decibel at the new fullness he was feeling. The guy’s fingers were moving much faster now and Kevin was sobbing hard. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this. 

Kevin: Please stop(Begged)

He kissed up Kevin’s thighs, alternating between left and right until he reached Kevin’s front hole. Kevin shuddered In his grasp. The tip of his tongue reached Kevin’s hole and circled In slowly. Kevin let out a small whimper, unable to stand this. The guy was smirking against his skin as he began to suck on the sensitive bundle of nerves. He easily Inserted his middle finger Into his core, moving It at a languid pace. The guy continued the ministrations with his tongue. He Increased the speed of his finger, curling It Inside him to what felt like the perfect angle. The faster he moved, the more Kevin sobbed. Whimpering and mewling, his hips eventually jerking; trying to get free until the guy held them down with his free hand. He was pumping his finger as fast as he possibly could. The guy’s tongue was lapping at Kevin’s front hole at a furious pace, sucking harder and harder until he hit his peak. Kevin’s toes curled almost painfully as his back arched. Kevin shook, gasping from the Intensity as the guy licked him clean. 

Kevin: Stop!(Whined)

He suddenly rolled onto his back and forced Kevin onto his lap on his cock. Once he was fully Inside he began to rock his hips. The guy moaned as he Increased his speed, forcing Kevin to bounce on top of him. The guy began to move In rhythm, his hips bucking up to connect with him so he was going In harder. Kevin let out a small cry. One of the guy’s hands moved to Kevin’s cock. He motioned small circles on It. Kevin’s whimpers went higher and louder. His head was thrown back as he hit his highest peak yet. The guy snapped his hips roughly Into him. He stayed still for another brief moment before doing It again and again, building up speed with each thrust. His hold on him kept Kevin In place so that he couldn’t jerk away from him with the force of his thrusts. Once he reached a good rhythm, he pulled Kevin’s hair hard enough to bring him Into a more upward position. As soon as he could comfortably reach Kevin’s throat, the hand that had been on his left hip grabbed around It, his palm against the front and fingers wrapping almost totally around It. The guy applied pressure slightly, only adding more when he thrust Into him. 

The guy: Come on you little whore. Cum all over my dick. You like getting choked like this, don’t you? Fucking slut.

Kevin cried out, his eyes deep pools of obsidian as he orgasmed again. Five hours later Sheriff Keller was still waiting up for his son; ready to talk to him about what he has been doing. But as soon as Kevin walked In Tom lost everything he was going to say. Kevin was only In his boxers, face and body covered In bruises, and he was clutching a stab wound on the left side of his stomach as he collapsed to his knees sobbing.

Sheriff Keller: Kev!

He quickly ran over to his boy

Sheriff Keller: What happened?!

But Kevin just continued to sob. His dad quickly picked him up Into his arms.

Sheriff Keller: Hang on baby! 

He gently set Kevin on the couch and started taking care of his wound.

Sheriff Keller: Talk to me son, what happened?

Kevin: This guy… In Fox Forrest… He raped me! I know you told me… Not to go back there… But I… I’m sorry I… I-

Sheriff Keller: Shh Kev. I’m not happy you keep going to Fox Forrest. But you didn’t deserve this. This Is not your fault.

Kevin jumped on his dad sobbing Into his right shoulder. His dad rubbed his back soothingly. 

Sheriff Keller: Oh my beautiful baby boy. I got you. Daddies got you. 

He left a long kiss on his boy’s forehead

Sheriff Keller: Come here(Picked him up Into his arms)

He carried him to Sheriff Keller’s bed and gently put him In. Then he walked Into his bathroom, grabbed a glass of water and some medicine, and walked back over. He put the medicine In Kevin’s mouth and held the cup to his mouth.

Sheriff Keller: Drink sweetheart

Kevin drank slowly then relaxed Into the bed. Sheriff Keller crawled Into the bed and pulled his boy onto his chest.

Sheriff Keller: It’s so late Kev. Get some sleep now, you need It. God baby boy, you had me worried sick.(Running his fingers through Kevin’s hair)

He gently kissed his cheek then dozed off himself. That experience was all It took for Kevin to stay out of Fox Forrest. By next year he finally had a real boyfriend, Fangs Fogarty. As for Jughead, he finally thought his family was back together, but he was wrong. Which resulted In a game of G&G, his parents ending up In the hospital, and now being In the car yard with Kurtz where there was two freezers. One with a griffin and one with a gargoyle.

Kurtz: Choose a freezer Hellcaster. One holds your sister. The other holds your doom.

Jughead opened the griffin one. It was empty. He opened the gargoyle one. That one was empty too. He was about to turn around to yell at Kurtz. But then he felt Kurtz hit him hard In the back of the head. He collapsed to the ground and his vision went black. In the morning when both FP and Gladys returned home they saw Jellybean but no Jughead. They knew Kurtz must still have him or something happened to him and they became extremely worried. But Gladys also knew Kurtz wouldn’t even have Jughead If It wasn’t for her. She knew Jughead was better off If she let FP rescue him without her. After Gladys packed her stuff Jellybean spoke.

Jellybean: Why can’t I come with you mom?

Gladys: Cause I’m going to be doing a bunch of dumb work stuff. Besides, you’re going to have so much more fun with your dad and Jughead. Believe, your dad will find your brother and he’ll be safe and sound. Come here.

She hugged Jellybean then walked over to FP

Gladys: You take good care of my babies. You find Jug, alright? Take good care of him and yourself.

FP: I will Gladys, I’ll get him back. You take care of yourself too.

She nodded and then walked out the door wiping her tears. Not long after she took off FP’s cell phone rang.

FP: Hello?

Kurtz: Hello Sheriff Jones, out of the hospital huh? I’m still having fun with The Serpent King. I have to say, his screams and cries are so delicious and beautiful.

FP: Where Is he?! You leave my boy alone!(Screamed angrily)

Kurtz: Send me that money I wanted and I’ll let Jughead go. I’ll let him walk home with no further Injuries

FP swore he heard Jughead sobbing as Kurtz hung up. FP pounded a wall angrily. He got one child back just to lose another! But FP now noticed a envelope on the table from Gladys. $100! It was drug money but It was better then nothing! He needed to get his son back! He would contact a Gargoyle and give them this money to give to Kurtz. Meanwhile Jughead fought back, at first, kicking at The Gargoyles, cursing at them when they’d ripped the tape off of his mouth. A Gargoyle pushed the beanie off his head to get a good grip on his hair; Jughead had made some kind of sound at that, high and scared, but It had been cut off when The Gargoyle had forced his dick Into his mouth. Jughead screamed so so loud when Kurtz pushed Into him, gripping his hips hard, pants shoved down his thighs. Jughead gasps for breath, choking as another Gargoyle cums down his throat. He falls forward, forehead braced on his arm, coughing, breathing like a drowning man. It’s a short respite, someone else unzipping his pants, stepping forwards, taking a fistful of thick hair and pulling.

Kurtz: God, you have a pretty mouth(Running a thumb along Jughead’s lower lip)

Jughead sobs

Kurtz: You know, I think I’d be okay If your dad didn’t cough up the money; I’d get to keep you

He yanks his head back further, pushing Into his bruised mouth.

Kurtz: Now put that pretty mouth to work, okay?

Jughead chokes again, pulled between the two men like a rag-doll, body gone limp, until Kurtz cums. The one fucking him pulls out, manhandles Jughead up until he’s kneeling, trembling, and pushes back In, fucks Into him just like that, a hand In his hair to keep his head up, baring him to the camera.

Kurtz: Smile for daddy(Says cruelly and breathlessly) 

Jughead sobs again, squeezing his eyes shut, and that—that’s what gets the bastard to cum. The one recording puts his phone down, gives a thumbs up like he took a nice picture of a sunset Instead of filming a fucking gang rape. The man propping Jughead up pushes him off like he’s something gross; Jughead lands In a messy heap on the ground, curls Into himself and just stays there. 

Kurtz: If that’s not enough to convince your dad, I don’t know what the fuck will.(Zipping up his pants and dusting himself off)

A male Gargoyle: Maybe his phone Is dead(Laughed)

Meanwhile as soon as FP gave a Gargoyle the money and The Gargoyle walked away his phone buzzed. He saw a video. As soon as he pressed play his heart dropped. FP flinches every time Jughead makes a sound, eyes wide In disbelief. Jughead’s scream ringing In his ears, but FP doesn’t look away even for a moment, just holds the phone tight enough that his knuckles turn white, hands shaking. But god, the sounds. The fucking sounds. Smile for daddy, someone says, and that’s when FP breaks, phone clattering to the ground. He crumbled to the ground throwing up. FP could never trust The Gargoyles especially Kurtz! But he didn’t know what else to do right now. Right now, all he could do was hope once Kurtz has the money they would let his boy go and that Jughead would be home soon. Even the station told him he couldn’t go back to work tomorrow. And he didn’t want The Serpents seeing his arm. They don’t need to know what happened. Everything that happened last night with trying to save Jellybean Is his and Jughead’s business only. The only ones that knew what was going on was Jellybean plus Archie and Fred. At 8PM after they water boarded Jughead they finally let him go. Making him walk soaking wet, shoeless/sockless, and In nothing but his boxers. Jughead stumbled to the tree line, before landing on all fours, his body convulsing as a round of coughs racked his body. His chest hurt, his head felt fuzzy, his body still weak and knees wobbly. He got up again and lumbered through the woods, stumbling through the soggy forest bedding, his feet squelching through the mud. Halfway home, he stopped again, crumpling against the nearest tree, bent over, wide-eyed and gasping for air, dry heaving. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, his heart was pounding In his ears, trying to drown out the sound of running water that had cemented Itself In his brain. His Insides were working against him, squirming and gyrating beneath his skin, soon to be forced out. It took another half hour of stumbling, gasping, and crawling for The Serpent to get to the edge of the woods. As he breached the tree line, he collapsed In a shaking heap. Almost home. He was almost home. There, he could rest. There, he could drown out the swampy sounds that plagued his ears. His house came Into view. Home, he thought, almost home. He ran, tripping over himself to get to that door, to get Inside. Pounding. He pummeled his fists against the door, desperate to be let In, trembling hard, and breath unsteady. The door was yanked open, a worried to death FP Jones on the other side.

FP: Jug!

Jughead fell Into his dad’s arms

Jughead: Daddy!(Cried)

FP pulled his son closer Inside and shut the door. Jughead grasped his dad’s shirt tightly, tears starting to fall.

Jughead: Daddy! I’m sor-sorry! I’m s-s-s-sorry I didn’t tell you about G-G-Gladys!(Hiccupped) 

FP rushed his son over to the couch and started to check If he had any Injuries as the boy’s breath seemed to come out In harsh pants. As he was checking him the boy flinched back.

FP: If Kurtz ever comes back he’ll pay for this!

His face darkening, a brewing storm of anger seeping In. Jughead looked back at him, unfocused, eyes bulging and horrified. Shivers started racking the boy’s body as he clung to his dad. FP wrapped his arms around his son and held him close as the tears started to flow. All he could do was rub his back and thread his fingers through his black thick hair as he rocked the boy.

FP: Shh baby

Jughead just seemed to cry harder

FP: I’m here. You’re safe. I’m here

He kissed his hair and rested his chin on his son’s head. Jellybean walked down the stairs and saw Jughead.

Jellybean: Jughead!

FP cradled Jughead’s face In his hands. 

FP: Jellybean, please go back to your room

Jellybean: But-

FP: Please

Jellybean gave her brother a worried look before she went to her room. FP texted Fred and Archie to come over. As soon as they were over The Andrews noticed a blood trail leading to the couch then noticed Jughead’s feet. Jughead’s feet were bleeding and had cuts from walking on the road, rocks, and sticks without shoes and socks.

Archie: Mr. Jones, his feet!

FP finally noticed the blood on the floor and his son’s feet.

FP: I’m going to give him a bath to get his feet cleaned and warm him up. Fred, please go get him a pair of new boxers and some PJ’s.

As The Andrews walked up to Jughead’s room FP picked Jughead up Into his arms and carried him to the downstairs bathroom. After the tub was filled FP lowered him Into the water. Jughead cried out, the water made his feet sting worse then before! Fred put the clothes on the floor then joined Archie at the dining room table.

FP: You’re home now baby. You’re home.

He gently kissed Jughead’s back. But he could tell his boy did not want to be In that bath tub. All Jughead wanted was to be In his dad’s arms and FP could tell. After another hour of the bath FP wrapped him In a towel and dried him off. He pulled him to him and cradled him In his arms. He clung to his dad tightly, his sobs starting up again, wracking his body. FP’s heart was breaking as he heard his broken cries muffled by his shoulder. He helped his son Into the boxers and PJ’s. He leaned In and kissed his forehead. After he wrapped Jughead’s feet up In gaze he gently led him back to the couch. FP tried to wrap the two of them In a blanket, but Jughead resisted, and nearly fell off the couch.

Jughead: I-(Hiccupped)

FP: Shh Juggie, It’s just me

Jughead let out a sob. Jughead woke up In the morning, his face wet. Laying In his bed and on his dad’s chest. He rubbed his sheets against It, hoping to dry his skin, but to no avail, his eyes kept leaking. Jughead snuck off the bed without waking his dad and quietly but painfully entered his bathroom and shut the door. He started the shower and stripped. He looked at the shower as he sat on the tile floor of his bathroom, breathing. The drip drip of the water from the shower head caused him to flinch each time It hit the ground. Maybe a bath would be a better Idea. Once the bath was filled to the brim and steaming, he stuck a foot In. The water sloshed as It settled at the bottom of the tub. Another foot and then he slowly lowered himself In. His legs bunched as he tried to settle himself In. He changed his mind quickly. He didn’t want his hair wet. He didn’t want his face wet. He eyed the washcloth sitting at the edge, the pounding In his ears growing louder as everything around It became blurry. The faucet of the tub made a drip drip drip against the water, turning Into pounding drums that became harder and harder to block out. The white washcloth mocked him as he stared at It, his breathing more erratic as he pulled his legs closer to his body. The next thing he knew, he was out of the tub, wrapped In a towel and his dad’s embrace back on his bed.

FP: Oh baby

He held him tighter to him, kissing his forehead

Jughead: What…happened?

FP: I found you passed out In the tub

He kissed his right cheek. Jughead clung to him, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jughead: I-

FP: Shh, It’s okay baby. It’s okay, you’re home. You’re safe.

Jughead: I-(Hiccupped)

FP: Shh, just rest, just rest

He tucked him Into his bed

Jughead: Can you stay with me?

FP: Of course baby

He sat next to his son, holding out his hand for him to take. As soon as his boy took his hand FP grasped It and held It tightly, pulling It Into his chest. Jughead sobs as his dad pulls him Into a hug. FP holds him to his chest and sobs broken apologies Into his boy’s hair. Jughead buries his head In his dad’s shoulder, and just shakes.

FP: Does your feet still hurt?

Jughead nodded. FP grabbed the cup of water and pills off of the stand and made Jughead swallow the pills. Jughead wrapped his arms around his dad, snuggling his face Into his neck and breathing In deeply, letting pills make him sleepier, and his dad’s warmth comfort him.

Jughead: I love you

FP smiled, pressing closer. He pressed a kiss to the crown of his hair and his temple, breathing In his scent and letting the world fall away for him. Knowing his baby boy was okay. That’s all that mattered now, was that his Juggie was okay, and that he would be okay. Nothing was better than knowing his baby boy was okay.

FP: I love you to baby, get some sleep, I’ll be here.

They both ended up dozing back off


End file.
